1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a translucent block and, more particularly, to a translucent block having a 45.degree. dihedral angle formed by the projected planes of the side faces of the translucent block which can be utilized with similar translucent blocks and blocks of other shapes to provide various column and wall structures. The invention also includes the method of forming such column and wall structures.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The use of translucent block, such as glass block, for exterior and interior applications is well known. Using glass block for various wall structures offers various aesthetic and design features, as well as providing various functional characteristics and advantages over other materials which may be used for similar purposes. For example, glass block structures promote energy conservation through their insulating capability to reduce heat gain or loss and provide thermal efficiencies for energy conservation. Additionally, glass block structures can control light transmission and glare, as well as reduce surface condensation, and draft and noise transmission. Because of their construction, glass block structures offer security advantages as well as maintaining light transmission therethrough. Further, glass block structures have the added advantage of ease of maintenance and installation.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 114,085 discloses a corner block configuration having arcuate walls and appears to be formed of two halves having different configurations. One of the halves also has raised linear portions as an exterior design. The angle formed by the side walls appears to be a wider angle than 45.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,185 discloses an integrally blown hollow glass block of regular hexagonal form. This prior art patent also discloses a masonry structure or wall including the hexagonal glass block positioned with mortar in a configuration wherein the hexagonal sides would combine to form the exterior surface of the structure or wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,524 discloses glass building blocks molded in a single piece and using a socket in socket construction. The disclosed glass block is formed at a 90.degree. angle and has an open bottom.
U S. Pat. No. 4,537,001 discloses building elements with sides that have mathematical relations to each other
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,413 discloses a glass block that has at least approximately the shape of a sector of a circular cylinder, the side faces forming the sector of the circular cylinder and having an axis defined by the side faces of the cylinder including an angle of 45.degree. or 90.degree.. The end wall opposite the 45.degree. or 90.degree. axis is an arcuate end wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,486 discloses a translucent block having a generally irregular hexagonal configuration which can be utilized with similar translucent blocks and blocks of other shapes to provide various column and wall structures. The method of forming such column and wall structures is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,735 discloses a translucent end cap for use with a translucent glass block. The end cap has top and bottom surfaces parallel to each other. The side surfaces are perpendicular to and joined to the top and bottom surfaces. A raised rear surface portion extends from the side surface to form a protrusion so that the end cap may be secured to an abutting side surface of a translucent glass block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,321 discloses a translucent end block which may be secured to an exposed top or side abutting surface of a translucent block to provide a wall structure in which the exposed top or side surface of the wall structure does not require wood or similar coverings to form useable top or side surfaces.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a translucent block configuration which can be employed as a corner piece for joining translucent block walls at an angle of 45.degree. or larger angles by using a plurality of such blocks for corner sections or can be independently employed to form walls and columns of different configurations.